How To Melt Two Icy Hearts
by Warriorsecrets
Summary: This is my first TMNT story,it has the girl TMNT's. Will Raphael and Evangeline get together? or will their relationship stay strictly professional? and I drew the cover pic myself... thats how I imagine Eva.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, Here is my first TMNT story. It's not exactly the turtle guys but the girls. If you don't know them they are: Venus (Leonardo g.v.), Visper (Donatello g.v.), Evangeline (Raphael g.v.) and Belladonna (Michelangelo g.v.) Dont worry though, the guys are still there so are a few of the enemies and friends. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Evangeline's eyes flickered open, "another day in the sewer" she muttered to herself. She pulled on her black ninja belt and mask and her "sisterhood" necklace.

* * *

**Hold it right there... the sisterhood necklaces are pretty important here, so I'll tell you a bit about them. Each one of the girls has a pendant, made of a jewel it is supposed to symbolize the bond between the four best friends.**

* * *

She tied her long, dark brown hair into it's regular plait and laced it with it's usual black ribbon. As she was about to leave her room she put her daggers in her belt and left, closing the door silently behind her. She walked into a bigger room that was a few "doors" down, where her three friends were sitting eating fruit, "morning Eva!" greeted Belladonna cheerily, her blonde bob bouncing. "hmmm" Eva replied in her usual flat tone. She grabbed an apple and with a loud crunching noise, took a bite.

* * *

Later on they all headed to the training room, (both the guys and the girls). "hi" Eva mumbled to them all, then headed off practice throwing her daggers at bullseye targets. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her friends shamelessly flirting with the guys, Bell was fluttering her eyelashes at Mikey, her blue eyes glittering, Vispie giggled and played with her black pony-tail, her green eyes flickered with shy adoration as Don babbled on about one of his sciency topics, while Veny twiled her curly red hair around her fingers and blushed, that almost disguised her freckles. "pathetic" Eva thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She drew her gaze away and spotted Raphael walking over to the mats, where he practiced some ninjitsu moves. The others must have noticed because the guys went to talk to Raph and her friends walked over to her "why dont you go talk to Raph?" Visper suggested. "Why? So I can flirt like you? Please" she spat. "Aww, come on," crooned Venus "he really likes you" "and how would you know?!" snapped Eva "because the guys told us!" said Belladonna "Oh! and they are suddenly experts on the mind of Raphael?" she asked "well... no, but it's obvious, you two are perfect for each other." whispered Venus. "Right... and my best friend is the shredder" Eva said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Look!" Venus whispered urgently, and all four of them cast a quick glance towards the guys. Mikey, Leo and Don were talking to Raph and he was every so often, casting glimpses at Eva. "huh!" said Eva. Just then, Master Splinter walked into the room "Come on, we must begin training," me said.

* * *

**_I know this one is pretty short, but hopefully they will get better. Will Eva and Raph get together? or will they just accept that they won't? I will update as soon as I can. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, so I saw quite a few people favorited this story :) and that really inspired me to write another chapter. So here we go..._**

* * *

**Evangeline**

"Take that you stupid mutant reject!" screeched Belladonna as she threw used her sword to slice a mutant spider, who screeched and turned toward Evangeline. "oh, this is gonna be fun!" snickered Eva, she leaped and doing a flip, she landed on the spiders back. "Hey! there's some sort of microchip thing on here!" she called. "It must be controlling the spider!" yelled Don, the others were fighting more spiders, but none of them ha microchips, only the biggest one did. "This one must be the leader!" said Visper. "That doesn't matter!" Eva snapped back, taking her dagger, she rammed it into the microchip. The spider reared up and fell backwards but Eva had leaped off it's back and was jumping to the ground but the spider's leg hit her and she lost her balance, Eva gasped as she was hurtling to the ground.

To Eva's dismay the closest turtle was Raphael who caught her in his arms. She noticed the others giving each other smug grins, and she shot Raph a cold glare and stood up. "you ok?" asked Raph, "yeah! fine!" she snapped "Visper! maybe you should take a sample of the mutants blood or something" then she turned on her heel and leaped off the top of the building and into the sewers.

* * *

**Raphael  
**

"What did I do wrong?" asked Raphael as all the others walked back to the training room after they had defeated the spiders. "Nothing" replied Venus "Eva just isn't used to needing help... or getting it for that matter, she doesn't know how to handle people being nice to her" "so she is basically like you except like, 20 times worse" joked Mikey. Raph punched Michelangelo in the arm before silently walking along with the gang.

* * *

**Evangeline**

"I can't believe what just happened" Eva thought to herself, "Of all the turtles that could have helped me... Why Raphael?! And I shouldn't even have needed help in the first place". "But, I guess... It was nice of Raph to help me." she sighed. Then walked to the training room.

The others were already there "maybe I should come back later" she though, but it was too late Bell had already seen her "Hey! Eva come over here!" she called out, Eva slowly walked towards the others. "what?!" she snapped "You know you could have been nicer about the whole ''catching'' thing" whispered Bell "yeah, yeah I know" said Eva. She noticed Raphael wasn't in the room and let relief wash over her. She walked over to the punching bag and began practicing. The others sighed, shook their heads and left.

Eva was alone in the training room. "Just my luck!" mumbled Eva as Raphael walked in. He went up to her and said "Look, Evangeline, whatever I did... I'm sorry" she hesitated, stopped training for a moment and her gaze softened before she replied "no, you didn't do anything, I guess, I'm just..." "not used to needing help?" completed Raphael. "Ya..." she said "i get it" Raph said "i am not used to needing help either" then he turned to leave. "Oh, and Raphael... " said Eva, Raph turned "thank you" she finished, smiling.

* * *

**Raphael  
**

Looking at her smiling face, Raphael replied "for you... anytime" before he left, and you know what? he actually meant it.

* * *

**_Oh, I love cliffies! It looks like it going pretty well for Raph and Eva but what will happen when these two have to face their toughest challenge yet?_**


End file.
